


eros

by imaslutforsasukee



Series: the eight types of love [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Eros - Freeform, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Ew, I hate it, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mentioned Yuri Plisetsky, love types, pls dont read this, so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaslutforsasukee/pseuds/imaslutforsasukee
Summary: who’s yuri skating for, you ask?only the man who’s left him breathless for years.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: the eight types of love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165358
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	eros

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by these songs, and, ofc, yuri on ice episode 3. :)  
> [https://youtu.be/1BYr1br2Ee4](url)  
> [https://youtu.be/oqv35UZepIM](url)

eros is sexual love, a love that yuri has never experienced. eros is romantic, and displayed through verbal and physical affection. it’s a desire for another’s physical body.

it’s the love you feel when you look at someone and think, “i wish they were mine…” 

the romance and sexuality tie together, forming an odd bond. eros is a very strange feeling. 

yuri never thought he would be able to pull off the feeling of eros. he’s too short, and his body type isn’t always ideal. personality-wise, yuri’s nervous and over-thinks way too much. 

typically, yuri is not someone that you look at and say, “i wish they would notice me.” 

eros is a mess of emotions and colors, like painting on a canvas with no clear idea in mind. it’s a blur, and happens too fast to have a second thought. 

in the dressing room, as yuri ties his skates, he remembers a few things.

one: his late-night training with minako was not like any other training. minako taught him ways to move sensually, enough to leave victor panting for more. she 

what people don’t understand is that skating is a form of art. it’s a way to express your emotions. 

two: even though he’s talented, yurio is only a kid. to portray an emotion, you must understand the emotion to the fullest. you must become eros, or become agape. 

yuri doesn’t know if yurio will be able to.

and, third: yuri can enthrall any man. he did it once before, right? 

when yuri skated victor’s program in the rink, he had no clue that it would enchant victor himself. 

when the time comes for yuri to skate, after yurio’s self-proclaimed “weak” program came to an end, yuri felt his blood running. who is yurio kidding, the program was amazing! he’ll definitely rank among the top senior division skaters! 

he looked up and the rink was spinning. yuri can feel himself start to lose control of his mind. 

what if he doesn’t do well enough? victor will go back to russia, then yuri will have no coach, no career, nothing! he has to win, there’s so much on the line! he has to, he has-

“yuri, just breathe,” victor reminds him. “it’s your turn.” 

yuri shoots his head up, and his throat suddenly feels dry. “u-um, right. i… i’m gonna go out there, and become a super tasty pork cutlet bowl.”

he wraps his arms around victor, then whispers, “you’ll watch, won’t you?” 

victor wraps his arms around yuri’s back. he replies, “of course i will. i love pork cutlet bowls.”

under the lights, victor’s eyes sparkle brightly, like he’s waited for this moment his entire life. 

yuri wants to do good for victor. he wants to do good because victor wants to watch him. 

they part, and with one final “good luck,” yuri hears moruka announce him onto the ice.

“we’re pleased to introduce a skater who represents japan, a late bloomer who’s become a rising star, katsuki yuri!” 

yuri listens to the encouraging calls from the audience. 

“he will skate to ‘on love: eros.’ he struggled to express eros, but then found inspiration from his favorite dish, the pork cutlet bowl.” 

‘who am i dancing for?’

yuri turns to face victor, blowing him a kiss in sync with the music.

at night, yuri would lie awake, thinking of victor and the things they’d do. he knows that they’re meant to be. 

no matter how hard yuri tried, he could not go a day without thinking of victor. nobody is like him. he’s a very unique man.

yuri thought he needed someone else to distract him from victor, but now that he’s in japan, why not pursue him while the opportunity is still here? 

victor doesn’t compare to anyone. he needs to keep him here, because no one else deserves to know victor’s love. 

yuri’s worked too hard for someone that didn’t even know his name until a few months ago. 

‘i think i know who.’


End file.
